


A Lot

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Incest, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Junko is bored and decides to make Mukuro wear a vibrator, even though they're at school.





	A Lot

[text] Meet me in the bathroom. 

Mukuro always checked her messages promptly, including in class, because Junko was the only one who had her number, and answering her sister had priority over everything else. This message was a relatively unusual one. Junko had left the room a few moments ago. The rules at Hope’s Peak were quite lax, as Ultimate students were notoriously difficult to control and highly self motivated, so, even though it may be obvious that she and Junko were having a private conversation, if that was what Junko wanted, it probably wouldn’t cause them any difficulty. 

She quietly stood up, gathered her things in case she didn’t return for a while, and walked out of the class, turning the heads of only a few of her classmates. 

Junko was waiting, somewhat impatiently. It was unreasonable to expect her sister to teleport to her on a whim, but she saw no reason to be reasonable. Her long nails tapped against the back of her phone, counting off the seconds. 

“Why’d you keep me waiting?!” she snapped when Mukuro entered the room, “I’ve been dying of boredom here.” 

“I’m sorry, Junko,” Mukuro apologized, but her face started heating up under her sister’s attention. She wouldn’t be so mean to her if she didn’t want to cause her despair. And she wouldn’t want to cause her despair unless she loved her. Her precious, perfect sister loved her. 

“Whatever, come here,” Junko waved a hand dismissively, berating Mukuro was boring, especially compared to what else she had in mind. 

Mukuro walked over to her, fully alert, and absolutely willing. Junko was unpredictable, but it could be easy enough to compensate, provided she was prepared for anything. Junko might pull out a knife and try to stab her, or she might pour confetti over her head, or she might suddenly flop onto her and demand to be carried. But she was happy to greet all possible options with the proper response. 

When Junko pulled out a wearable purple vibrator, though, she blinked once. She hadn’t seen that coming and wasn’t entirely sure what response Junko wanted. Their sexual relationship was well established, and in Junko’s never ending quest for more and more intense stimulation, they’d certainly explored a variety of toys. Just, not in a public bathroom. Not at school. 

“Well, bend over!” Junko snapped, as if she’d already given the directive and Mukuro was taking too long. 

Mukuro blushed deeply, wobbling slightly on her feet. This much attention was a bit overwhelming. She was embarrassed, which she was well aware was at least part of the point. Junko loved her enough to want to touch her. She loved her enough to want to make her feel things. She loved her enough to want to embarrass her, in case that caused her despair. She sat her things down in a heap, faced away from Junko, towards the wall, and bent over at the waist with her legs slightly spread. 

Junko smiled. Sometimes she wondered how far she could go with things. If life would actually let her get away with it. So far, it always had. She flipped Mukuro’s skirt up then slipped her fingers under the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down around her mid thighs. She turned the vibrator in her hand on and selected an alternating pattern where it would buzz at high intensity, then stop, then lower intensity, then stop, and repeating on indefinitely. She reached out and spread Mukuro’s labia, already dripping wet in anticipation, then pushed the vibrator inside. 

“How’s that feel?” Junko asked in her cutesy voice, leaning against Mukuro and batting her eyelashes. 

Mukuro had her hands braced against the wall and nodded, “It feels….. very good. And… a lot.” 

“Well, you can still talk, so it can’t feel that good,” Junko sighed, demeanor wilting into a bored, depressed expression, “I guess I’ll at least play with your clit a little before we go back to class.” 

She reached between, Mukuro’s legs, pushing her index finger against her now swollen, sensitive clitoris. She rubbed in circles, gently, with ever increasing pressure. 

Mukuro moaned softly, flexing her fingers against the wall. She knew that the toy inside was the thing that was buzzing, but from her perspective, it was Junko’s touch that felt electric. It didn’t take long at all before she was cumming, clenching around the vibrator and drenching Junko’s hand in her fluids. 

“Okay, that was mostly not boring,” Junko shrugged. “Let’s go back to class. That should keep working for the rest of the day,” she giggled childishly, pulling a cute face again, “it’s got a super powerful battery!” She pulled Mukuro’s panties back up and put her skirt back down. 

Mukuro gulped. She wasn’t about to argue with Junko about what they were doing, she’d save that for something important, but she wasn’t sure how she was really supposed to handle this for that long.


End file.
